


look after you

by flowerwindyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Riding, lil subby markie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Mark needs some stress relief, and Taeyong is just so good at taking care of him.





	look after you

**Author's Note:**

> i have ... no excuse for this lol. blame mark for calling taeyong mommy in bklyn boys #2

Mark loves his job, he really does. He’s living his dream, and he’s very aware of that, but there’s no denying the amount of stress that comes with it. From learning songs and choreo to the constant airport-hopping, the exhaustion just tends to add up. He’s also somewhat of a perfectionist, often holding himself to unrealistic standards because he just wants to be the best.

He knows if anyone can understand what he’s feeling, it’s Taeyong. He’s their leader, and he and Mark are the ones who have debuted the most times, so it’s natural that Mark often goes to him for advice or simply just to talk about what he’s feeling. Taeyong is so good at making him feel listened to, truly understood.

Recently, Taeyong’s been helping him in other ways too. 

Mark’s never even had remotely kinky sex before Taeyong, but he’s quickly come to find that he’s very much a sub. The feeling of handing over all control to someone you trust, someone who makes you feel cared for and safe… it’s the best stress relief Mark’s ever had, really. Tons more effective and much less boring than meditation or exercise.

So when Taeyong makes his way back to bed from a shower and sees Mark sitting in Johnny’s bed, he already kind of knows what to expect.

He shuts the door with his hip, toweling off his damp hair. “Hey. What’s up?” he asks casually.

Mark bites his lip, looking at Taeyong through his lashes. “I switched with Johnny tonight,” he murmured. “I said it was cause I can’t sleep through Jaehyun’s snoring, but …”

“But what?” Taeyong asks, folding his arms. He has to stop a small smile at the adorable way Mark’s fingers twist in his too-long sweater sleeves.

“But I’m just … really stressed, Mommy,” Mark says, the name slipping out in a half-whisper.

Taeyong walks slowly to where Mark’s perched at the end of the bed, the blonde’s wide eyes following him eagerly. Mark’s eyelids flutter when Taeyong cups his face and stay half-lidded when he tilts his head to look up at Taeyong. He’s already falling into subspace, Taeyong can tell. He really needs this.

“You want Mommy to help you out with that?” Taeyong says gently, and Mark nods eagerly, his soft hair falling into his eyes.

Taeyong has to reward him for being so cute, leaning down to kiss him. Mark whines softly into Taeyong’s mouth when the elder sits in his lap, hands moving to his neck as he parts his lips with his tongue.

Mark’s hands fist helplessly in the front of Taeyong’s shirt as the kiss slowly grows dirtier, Taeyong licking into Mark’s mouth and nipping his lower lip. Mark looks so pretty when they break apart, his blown pupils making his eyes look even bigger and his lips kiss-reddened and wet.

“Tell Mommy what you want, sweetheart,” Taeyong instructs, smoothing the back of Mark’s hair. “Use your words.”

“Want you in my mouth,” Mark says instantly, blushing a little bit. He always gets flustered when Taeyong makes him say it, especially because Taeyong  _ knows  _ he has a bit of an oral fixation. He can’t help it; the feeling of having his mouth full is so soothing to him, and on his especially needy days, he can’t get relaxed enough to sleep without Taeyong’s fingers in his mouth.

Taeyong smirks and kisses Mark once more. “Good boy.” Then he slides off Mark’s lap and sits at the edge of the bed himself. “Get down for me, baby.”

Mark scrambles to obey, readily sinking to the floor between Taeyong’s thighs. He makes grabby hands for Taeyong’s waistband, and the elder lifts his hips, allowing Mark to slide his sleep pants and briefs off. He’s half-hard, which is perfect for Mark — he loves feeling Taeyong fill out in his mouth.

Mark sucks down as much as he can in one go, whining at the familiar full feeling. He hollows his cheeks, flattening his tongue against the underside of Taeyong’s cock, reveling in the solid heaviness in his mouth. It’s both grounding and insanely arousing, the buzz in his head increasing as the front of his pants grow tight.

Taeyong groans, spreading his thighs further as his cock swells up in the wet heat of Mark’s mouth. “That’s right, baby,” he coos, petting at Mark’s hair and gently pushing him further down on his dick. “Feel good?”

Mark moans wordlessly around the cock in his mouth, sucking diligently until Taeyong’s fully hard. Then he takes a deep breath through his nose and pushes his head down till his lips are wrapped around the very base and Taeyong’s filling up his throat and he is in  _ heaven.  _ Taeyong’s weight on his tongue, his cockhead pressing against the back of his throat, the sweet, salty taste — it all makes him so helplessly turned on that his legs shake.

“Fuck,” Taeyong curses, thrusting shallowly into the tightness of Mark’s throat. There’s drool gathering at the corners of his mouth now, his throat lax as Taeyong grinds into it. He’s so far gone he’s not even aware of the little whiny noises he’s making, the vibrations making Taeyong groan too. 

“So perfect for Mommy,” Taeyong coos, petting over Mark’s cheek as he gently fucks his mouth. “You love having your mouth full so much, don’t you, puppy?”

Mark whimpers affirmatively, suckling pathetically at Taeyong’s cock as the elder starts really thrusting, pulling his glistening cock almost all the way out of Mark’s mouth before fucking back in. The pace is dizzying, and Mark feels like he can barely breathe, but god, he just wants more. He wants Taeyong to fuck his face till he passes out. Or until Taeyong comes — whichever comes first. 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get either of those things, because on the next thrust Taeyong pulls all the way out, leaving Mark with his mouth open and feeling horribly empty. Mark starts to protest, but Taeyong shushes him with a thumb pressed past his lips, which Mark greedily sucks on.

“Sorry, baby, your mouth was just too good for Mommy,” Taeyong says, cupping Mark’s chin. “Didn’t wanna come just yet.”

“Want you to,” Mark mumbles around his thumb.

Taeyong raises an eyebrow. “Really? You don’t wanna fuck Mommy, make me come on your cock?”

Mark almost chokes on his inhale. “No, I want that!” he exclaims, too fast, then amends quickly, “please, Mommy.”

“Since you asked like a good boy,” Taeyong says, bending down to give Mark a soft kiss. “Lie on the bed for me, sweetheart, and take your clothes off.”

Mark does both eagerly, shivering at the feeling of the cool air on his exposed skin. His cock instantly bobs up against his stomach when he frees it from his boxers, hard and aching. It takes a ridiculous amount of effort not to touch himself, but Taeyong told him to lie down, so that’s what he does. Even though it makes him blush how Taeyong’s eyes drink in his body as he strips down himself. 

“Pretty baby,” Taeyong says, and then tuts when Mark’s hands fly up to cover his face. “Don’t be shy, it’s just me.”

_ Not just _ , Mark wants to say, because Taeyong means a stupid amount to him and every word of praise and adoring look is precious to him. But he doesn’t, just stays quiet and watches Taeyong get up to fetch the lube. When he’s back, he kneels on the bed with his back to Mark, spreading his legs to show off his pretty hole. Mark’s breath catches in his throat, and he subconsciously leans forward to watch.

He’s so distracted by Taeyong’s perfect little ass that he doesn’t even realize Taeyong’s lubing up his own fingers until one of them reaches back to press into his hole, breathing in sharply at the intrusion.

“Mommy, let me,” Mark protests, aching to touch Taeyong but not daring to disobey.

“Shh, sweetheart, just relax and let Mommy do all the work, okay?” Taeyong asks, his voice growing breathy as he adds another finger. “Tonight is all about you, right?”

Mark nods even though Taeyong can’t see him, warmth spreading through his body. Taeyong really knows exactly how to make him feel so special and cared for. And he can’t say that this isn’t a treat, lying back and watching Taeyong work himself open on his long fingers, breath hitching and hips rocking back when he brushes the sweet spot inside himself.

Mark’s so mesmerized by the sight that he almost forgets there’s an end goal to all this.  _ Almost _ , because as soon as Taeyong pulls out his fingers and turns around, fixing Mark with his intense gaze, it’s impossible to forget that he’s going to be fucking Taeyong. The thought makes his stomach swoop; they don’t get to do this often, and Mark really hopes he can be good for Taeyong.

“Ready, baby?” Taeyong asks as he straddles Mark’s hips, and Mark nods so hard he pulls a muscle in his neck. Taeyong smirks as he tries not to wince at the discomfort. 

“Always so eager for me, baby, I love it,” he says dreamily, lifting his hips and gripping Mark’s cock by the waist. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

He makes good on his promise instantly, pressing the head of Mark’s dick to his slick hole and sinking down slowly, thighs flexing. Mark moans wordlessly, the tight heat making his eyes close of their own accord, but he forces them to stay open so he can watch as Taeyong sits all the way down on his cock, gasping out a “ _ fuck _ ” when Mark bottoms out inside him. 

They don’t get to do this often, and it feels better than Mark can ever remember: Taeyong’s velvety walls clench around his dick like he was made for it, and his little palms resting against Mark’s chest are making his nipples harden. Above it all, he loves seeing the blissed-out expression on Taeyong’s face and the way his body quivers atop Mark’s, loves the surge of pride that comes with the knowledge that he’s making the elder feel this good. 

“Mommy,” Mark says, voice just on the edge of pleading, his fingers curling and uncurling restlessly. It’s hard for him to be eloquent when he’s this deep in subspace, but luckily Taeyong can read him like a book. 

“You can touch,” Taeyong says, moving Mark’s hands from where they’re lying obediently at his sides and placing them on the curve of his ass. “You can do anything you want, baby. I’m all yours. And you’re all mine, aren’t you?”

“Yours, Mommy,” Mark says breathlessly, cupping and squeezing Taeyong’s pert ass while he gets used to the stretch of Mark’s dick. When Mark parts his cheeks and brushes his thumb over the the stretched rim of his hole, Taeyong moans and shudders, starting to move now, lifting his hips up before dropping them back down abruptly.

It makes them both moan, Taeyong’s hole clenching, then he steadies his arms on Mark’s chest and begins  _ really  _ riding him. He fucks like he dances: sharp and smooth and  _ fast _ , bouncing on Mark’s cock at a dizzying pace, sexy little sounds slipping out of his mouth. Mark can only toss his head back and tighten his grip on Taeyong’s hips, his hips bucking up of their own accord, unable to get enough.

“Mommy, feels so good,” he slurs, moaning when Taeyong moves one of his hands upwards to press his finger into Mark’s mouth. Mark sucks at the digit eagerly, and god, Taeyong can feel his hard length throb inside him.

“ _ You  _ feel so good, so fucking perfect,” Taeyong pants in response, grinding his hips in a circular motion that makes Mark’s teeth graze against his finger. “You always fuck me so good, my precious little puppy. My favorite little fucktoy.”

Mark’s body pulsates with instant warmth at the compliments, making his head feel even fuzzier than it already is. He just wants to close his eyes and let Taeyong ride him to completion, but there’s a nagging voice inside him that wants to be really good for Mommy, so he takes one of the hands on Taeyong’s hips and wraps it around his cock, hard and untouched and bobbing against his stomach with every bounce.

The effect is instantaneous: Taeyong’s sharply-controlled rhythm breaks, his hips thrusting upward into Mark’s hand instead of back against his cock. “Fuck,” Taeyong hisses out, moving his hands so that he’s leaning back on Mark’s thighs, the new position allowing him to fuck up into Mark’s fist better. He adjusts his rhythm quickly, fucking himself perfectly back on Mark’s dick on every downthrust.

With the stimulation from both ends, Taeyong falls apart beautifully, panting and whining with every hard thrust. Mark loves watching him lose control, loves it when Taeyong uses his body for his own pleasure and lets himself feel this good. 

“God, you’re so good for me, my beautiful boy,” Taeyong coos, looking down at Mark through his lashes. “Mommy’s so lucky to have you.”

Mark flushes with heat at the praise, and he feels a familiar tight coil begin to form in the base of his stomach. “Mommy, I’m close,” he whimpers, digging his heels into the mattress.

This only gets Taeyong more riled up, the slick sounds of his dick in Mark’s palm speeding up as he drops his hips even faster onto Mark’s cock. “You wanna come inside Mommy, sweet boy?” he asks breathily, sitting all the way down and grinding hard against Mark’s pelvis.

“Oh, fuck, Mommy, please,” Mark mewls, his eyes drooping shut as the pleasure starts to take over, the movements of his hand growing sloppier as his orgasm starts to build. Taeyong grabs his wrists and pins them above his head, riding him with a vengeance.

“Shh, puppy, just let Mommy fuck you, okay?” he purrs, face inches away from Mark’s. “You can come whenever you want to, baby. You deserve it.”

The words are like music to Mark’s ears, so warm and reassuring — he  _ is _ a good boy, he  _ does  _ deserve this, and so he lets himself go, tossing his head back in ecstasy and finally letting the waves of pleasure roll over him.

“Mommy, ’m coming, oh  _ god _ ,” he babbles out, stars exploding behind his eyes as his orgasm hits its peak. His back practically arches off the bed with the force of it, half-sobs and whimpers escaping his mouth as he fucks his load into Taeyong with small, shaky thrusts of his hips. Taeyong murmurs and soothes him through it, rubbing his palms over Mark’s warm chest and stomach and rolling his hips, reveling in the feeling of his baby’s hot release inside him.

It takes a few moments before the blood rushing in Mark’s ears subsides and he can finally open his eyes, blinking blearily at Taeyong. He’s still rocking his hips in tiny little movements, sending sparks shooting down Mark’s oversensitive dick, and his own cock looks painfully hard, leaking against his stomach.

Mark wants to reach out and help him with that, but his limbs feel like jelly and he can’t really move. Fortunately Taeyong takes matters into his own hands, spitting in his fist and jerking himself off with fast, hard strokes, panting and fucking himself onto Mark through it. It doesn’t take long before he’s spurting all over his and Mark’s stomachs, his hole clenching so hard around Mark’s softening dick that it almost hurts.

“Mommy, sensitive,” he manages to mumble, and Taeyong smiles gently, leaning down to give him a kiss before gently lifting his hips up off him.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he says, cradling Mark’s face in his hands. “How do you feel?”

“Really good,” Mark says, a blissed-out smile spreading across his face.

“Not stressed anymore?” Taeyong questions, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Nope,” Mark says, leaning up for another kiss. “Thank you, Mommy.”

“Thank  _ you _ , baby,” Taeyong says, pressing affectionate kisses all over Mark’s face. “You were perfect, as always. I really am so lucky.” He grins when Mark blushes and covers his face at the praise. 

“Shy all of a sudden?” he teases, fingers stroking down Mark’s neck. This is one of Mark’s favorite parts about their whole arrangement: the aftercare, how Taeyong always makes sure he’s okay afterwards and showers him with affection and sweet praise that has his skin tingling.

“Sleepy,” Mark says. This always takes a lot out of him, emotionally and physically, and thus always ensures that he’ll get an excellent sleep afterwards.

“Go ahead and sleep, baby, you’ve had a long day,” Taeyong says. He sits back up, slinging his legs off of Mark, but Mark grabs his wrist.

“Stay till I fall asleep?” he asks with a hint of a pout.

“Of course, silly, I was just getting a shirt,” Taeyong laughs, and Mark lets him go, blushing. He watches through sleepy eyes as Taeyong picks out one of Mark’s shirts (which makes him feel far too triumphant) and puts it on like a nightgown before crawling back into bed with Mark.

“Night, Yongie,” Mark murmurs, wrapping himself around Taeyong’s back like a koala.

“Goodnight, baby,” Taeyong says back, snuggling into Mark’s warm embrace. It doesn’t take Mark very long to drift into sleep at all; whenever he’s with Taeyong, his sleepless nights are a thing of the past. His last thought before he falls into his dreams is that  _ he’s  _ the lucky one here.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](twitter.com/flowerwindyou) and pls leave a kudos n comment if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
